


A Gift Exchange

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Face has been keeping a secret.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	A Gift Exchange

“Now BA, I’ve met your mother. She’s a charitable woman. How did she manage to raise someone of such a .... divergent outlook?” Hannibal gestured, waving his cigar about.

“My mama’s a saint. Don’t you bring her into this.” BA was leaning in towards Hannibal. Threatening.

Hannibal didn’t scare easily. He kept her in the conversation. “Do you think she would be proud to hear her little Scooter talk about one of his teammates like that?”

“My mama brought me up not to lie!” He was blustering. A standard fallback position for the muscleman.

“There’s a difference between lying and keeping some things to yourself.”

“You tellin’ me keeping all that business from us ain’t a problem?!”

“What I’m saying is we don’t know all the details about each other and never will. The reasons can be they don’t apply to here and now or we haven’t thought about something for so long it’s essentially forgotten. There’s also the more than likely possibility it’s not true.

“Let’s take Face for instance. If he hasn’t told us everything, what’s the harm? The man’s in his thirties. Don’t you think we would have known something this ... this cataclysmic by now? If there’s any truth to it we’re missing some of the details. Isn’t it more important at this stage of the game that we get the details from him?”

“It’s not details, Hannibal. He lied to us. It’s not just that, but what he lied about!”

“Unless he said something different to you than he’s said to me, I don’t recall him lying to us.”

“He didn’t tell the truth!”

“Aside from the fact we don’t know it’s true, that’s his job, BA. Without that silver tongue what do we have? An incredibly handsome man who’s a decent shot.”

“He’s more than a decent shot and you know it,” the big man grumbled.

“See. That’s what I’m talking about. Some things just don’t need to be said. Doesn’t make it a lie.”

“Stop tryin’ ta talk around me, man.”

“Not trying to talk around you at all, Sergeant. Just making a point.” He took a drag from his cigar. “You didn’t know anything about that time in his life, or at best very little until earlier today. You trusted him up until then. You put your faith in him to do his part, and like the rest of us, he’s covered everyone’s back. Whatever the situation was, and I think it goes without saying there’s more to it than we’ve been told, and it’s in the past. I seem to be having a harder time believing this story than you. I say whatever happened _is in the past_ , BA. Let it stay there.”

“It matters and _besides_ that he never _told_ us about it!”

“What’s changed? We haven’t heard his side of things. He’s still efficient. He still puts the team first. He still keeps us supplied. He still manages our finances. And I can attest to that being the most difficult of all. You trusted him two days ago. How is it all that’s changed?”

“Two days ago he wasn’t a rapist!”

“And we don’t know he’s one today!”

“He never said a word about none ‘ah that! Ever!”

“And he still hasn’t, has he?! We haven’t seen him to ask him about it, have we?!”

“People don’t just make stuff like that up!”

“So you have more faith in someone I’ve only just met and you only listened to on surveillance than in a man who has been a constant companion for close to twenty years. Is that what you’re saying Sergeant?”

“I didn’t say that,” the big guy defended.

“No? But that’s what I heard loud and clear without you saying it.”

“Heard what? What’s going on?”

“Face...”

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
“You’re gay? You tellin’ us you a homo?!” BA wasn’t coping well.

“I’m trying to tell you I’m not a rapist.”

“You just said you got caught in bed with another student. A _male_ student!”

“That’s probably what he was talking about. It was kept pretty quiet. Not the kind of thing they would elaborate on in a Catholic school. We were both willing participants. There was nothing forced about it. Wasn’t that the issue? That I forced myself on someone?”

“But now you tellin’ us you’re queer?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You always dating girls.”

“Yeah. Well. About that.” Face clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “I don’t, let’s say,” he turned his head a little to the left, raising his brows, “... restrict myself. I may have neglected some details...”

“Details again! You still sleeping with men?!”

“To be honest, there’s not a whole lot of sleeping involved.”

“You think this is funny? You think not tellin’ anyone about this is funny?! Man I been naked in front of you!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, BA, but you’re not my type.”

“I can’t even look at you, man.”

“That’s enough, BA,” Hannibal barked.

“You think this is alright?!” BA was having none of it.

“It’s not for me to judge.” Hannibal wasn’t aware he’d stepped between the two men, facing BA, protective of Face.

“I don’t mind judgin’ him. He’s got no business bein’ on the team.”

“Alright, I said that’s enough.” Then turning to Face, “Why didn’t you tell us any of this, kid?”

Face gestured in BA’s direction. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Hannibal paused then thought of something, “Does Murdock know?”

“No. I never told him.”

“Why would this Bill Dobbs show up with accusations of you attacking a young lady?” Hannibal was trying to put together what was happening.

“Don’t know. You’d have to ask him. He always was an asshole. How did you meet him anyhow?”

“He made an appointment with Mr. Lee and BA was covering and listening in. Wants to hire the team.”

“Well you can eighty-six that idea.” Face ran his fingers through his hair.

“When did you start making the calls on who we work for?” BA’s arms were crossed over his chest.

“Look at the trouble he’s already caused and he hasn’t even hired us.” Hand on hip Face stabbed the finger of his other hand downward. “I’d be surprised if he wasn’t a Decker plant. Trying to flush us out.”

“That ain’t the problem here, man.”

“No. The problem is you believed the story from a stranger about me raping a girl when I was a teenager.”

“He’s no stranger! You went to school with him!”

“He was at the same orphanage. Point is he’s a stranger to you!”

“Apparently so are you!”

“That’s not fair!”

“Ain’t got nothin’ to do with bein’ fair. It’s about who you can and can’t trust.”

“Fuck you!”

“Yeah. Bet you like to!”

“You rotten son-of-a-bitch.”

“Alright! That’s enough Face!” Hannibal stepped up to them again.

“Don’t tell me ‘that’s enough.’ Tell him!”

“Don’t you call my mother a bitch!”

“I didn’t and you know it. Always looking for the worst in people.”

“Ain’t a stretch when it comes to you! From the the first time I saw you I knew you was nothin’ but trouble wrapped up in a pretty package.”

“You know? Mama B’s a nice woman and all, but what was she thinking bringing you into the world?”

“Face! Stop!” That was over the line. This was getting out of hand. Hannibal needed to settle them.

“Least my mama didn’t have a fairy she couldn’t wait to get rid of!”

“BA!!” Too far. If Face had been over the line, BA way out there. Hannibal needed to defuse this, now.

Too late.

Neither man was prepared for the speed Face used to take BA down. With a knee planted firmly on the balls and a hand pressing down on the throat he had accomplished what previously was thought to be impossible. Face had incapacitated BA.

Even with both arms around his waist Hannibal couldn’t dislodge the blonde. Instead he stood, giving himself a few steps he made a run at Face, tackling him to the side. Like a squirming cat his Lieutenant was on his feet. Still on the ground Hannibal grabbed him by the knees bringing him to the floor once again. This time when he found his feet Hannibal was right there with him, hands pushing shoulders flat to the wall.

He saw movement behind and to his left. A fast glance over his shoulder found BA had his hands between his legs as he performed a lopsided roll. Eyes firmly on Face, Hannibal shouted, “You alright BA?”

“Get outta ma way, Hannibal. He ain’t gettin’ away with that!” The big man managed to get on one knee, standing gingerly.

“Yes he is! Go! Just go outside. Go in the other room. Whatever. Just go.”

He still had Face against the wall. Though struggling, Hannibal could feel the fight draining from the taut body.

“Let go of me!”

“Face,” Hannibal soothed.

“Damnit! Let me go!”

“Face.” It wasn’t taking much effort to hold the younger man where he stood. Hannibal knew Face had only seen BA in a field of white anger, but he could feel it weakening, leaving exhaustion behind. “Tem. Shhh.”

Face’s head fell back making contact with the wall. His throat exposed. His eyes slowly focusing in on the textured ceiling of the townhouse. His hands relaxing on Hannibal’s shoulders as Hannibal’s likewise relaxed on his.

“That’s it kid.”

Face looked in Hannibal’s eyes trying to find a read. “I can’t stop it. I’ve tried. Believe me I’ve tried. I can’t help who I am. I wish I could make you guys understand.”

“I understand. I understand more than you know.” Hannibal resisted brushing the hair from Face’s eyes, instead he worked his hand around to give a reassuring squeeze to the back of his Lieutenant’s neck.

“You don’t, Hannibal. You can’t understand. It’s something I’ve tried to...”

All that cocky Faceman visage had crumbled. Hannibal wasn’t looking at the 37-year-old. Instead he saw the frightened kid of nineteen who wondered how he could have made such a stupid mistake as to drop out of college and join the Army at the height of the Vietnam War.

“It’s going to be alright kid.”

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
“You know Face, you coulda told me. I wouldn’t have thought any less of ya.”

“Yeah. Well I wish BA felt the same.”

“He’ll come around.”

“I don’t know, Murdock. I tried apologizing to him, but he pretended I wasn’t even in the room. I might have to go it alone. This isn’t good for the team.” He pitched the stone he’d been working in his hands.

“Don’t say that! Don’t you even think that.”

“How are we going to function like this? And you know what? I can’t blame him.”

“No! You are wrong there, muchacho. You are 178% wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. If anybody should be sympathetic to discrimination it’s BA. He got drafted like all those other young black men, boys. He was screwed from not being able to get a decent education and no hopes for college to keep him out of the draft. He’s just lucky he’s naturally smart. Mean as he is Hannibal woulda passed him by. This isn’t on you Facey.”

“I still shouldn’t have lost it like that. I didn’t...”

“You can stop right there. Hannibal told me what happened. Told me what was said. He told me how mad both of your were, but he also told me BA stepped way over the line. This from the man who gives us all a lot of leeway and benefit of the doubt.” He paused waiting for a reaction. Most wouldn’t have noticed it, but Murdock knew him too well. He saw the slight twitch in Face’s jaw and neck. “Ya know what else he said?”

Face only raised his eyes to meet Murdock’s in response.

“Said he was proud of you. Said he was proud of how you took the big guy down. Said he didn’t know you had it in ya. So there’s something to note right after ‘Dear Diary.’”

Murdock watched another tell of his friend’s distress, running his fingers through his blonde hair. “He talked to BA about it. Said it didn’t go as well as he hoped, but not as bad as it could of.” He dropped a hand on Face’s shoulder. “We’ll work it out. Please don’t say you’re leaving the team. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Think I’d have to go into therapy or somethin’.”

“You’re already in therapy.”

“The goal is to have less to talk about, not more. I just need you to do your part. Okay buddy?”

“Okay.”

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
“ _I’d like you to meet my nephew, Bob_ ,” the self proclaimed, freelance banker introduced.

“ _Would you look at the size of him Facey_.” Even in a whisper over the wire Hannibal and BA could hear the awe in Murdock’s voice.

“ _Mr. Johnson. Let’s sit down and talk about this. With me as your new finance manager..._ ,” Face was backpedaling.

“ _Mr. Porret_ ,” he addressed Face by the name chosen for the con. “ _The time for talking is over. There’s only one understanding to be reached between you and me, Mr. Porret, or would I be more accurate calling you Mr. Peck?_ ” Hannibal‘s chest tightened during the pause before Johnson continued, “ _Get rid of them, Bob. Oh. And I’m tired of having to tell you this, leave no trace._ ”

“ _Mmm. Yeah. You’re a big one aren’t ya, Bob?_ ” Face’s nerves sounded set to explode. “ _Looks like you not only ate all your Wheaties, but the spoons and bowls too. Run Murdock!_ ”

Hannibal felt panic rising. Through the headphones he heard the scene unfolding, becoming clear in his mind’s eye. His boys hadn’t made it to the exit before Bob. “ _You’re going first pretty boy. I have to tell you, this isn’t going to be easy. I was raised not to hit girls._ ”

There were scuffle sounds and grunts. That just then could have been furniture breaking. And who the hell turned up the radio? It sounded like bad 1970s Jazz.

“BA! Get in there!” But he only spoke to an open driver’s door. When he again looked through the windshield he could see BA rounding the corner to the storefront. A loud thud boomed in his ears and Hannibal couldn’t listen any longer. Pulling a Browning from the back of his waistband he too sprinted for the door. It took only two seconds for him to view the scene but an extraordinary seven seconds to comprehend it.

Face had Bob’s arms behind the oversized man’s back, tangled in the tennis sweater he had been wearing. He straddled the nephew’s back holding his bound and useless arms with one hand and pressing his head to the floor with the other. BA squatted alongside Bob’s head, tittering. “Man, you need a better class of woman if you think Faceman here is a girl. He he he he. You’re lucky. You woulda paid sucker if you’d hurt one hair on my lil bro’s head.”

Face was breathing heavy. Whatever transpired caused their LT to break a sweat yet it didn’t stop him from flashing a trademark smile the Sergeant’s way, “Thank you, BA. That means a lot to me. But as much as I’d like to bask in the glow of the moment, you thing you could give me a hand here?”

“Where’s Murdock?” Hannibal asked.

“Right here Colonel,” came from the open door to the back office along with a whiff of smoke. Johnson was shoved through the frame followed by the pilot holding a weapon of his own. “He was tryin’ to burn his files, but we put an end to that, didn’t we Billy?” Then in his best doh doh doh voice he added, “Who’s a good boi? Billy’s a good boi. That’s who.”  
BA had Bob well in hand leaving Face to ask, “Did you get all that on tape. Please tell me you got it taped.”

Still a little shocked to see Face sound and unmarred Hannibal approached, dropping an arm around his shoulders, “Every word of it Lieutenant.”

Murdock coughed drawing everyone’s attention to him and his captive, “Inhaled some of that smoke.” Mouth wide open, tongue hanging to his chin he hacked twice, three times, directly in Johnson’s grimacing face.

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
Though he had taken the time to shower, shave and added an uncustomary sports jacket, Hannibal half expected no answer to his quiet knock on Face’s door. He felt his chest sink slightly from nerves at the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Hannibal,” surprise obvious in Face’s voice.

The apartment appeared dark behind his Lieutenant with Christmas music playing low. Hannibal suddenly felt he’d made a terrible mistake. “You’re entertaining.”

“Ah, no. No I’m not. I’m sorry. Come in.” Hannibal heard behind him as he entered the condo, “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. There a problem?”

There was no response as Hannibal took in the surroundings. Fastidiously clean, much like Face himself, there was a single old fashion glass with two fingers of liquor contained inside resting within the confines of a glass coaster. Sitting atop the cocktail table, the drink was within easy reach from the couch. The lights were dim, but not in an effort at romance. It was more a matter of highlighting the small live tree decorated with tiny white lights and adorned by not a single ornament. The only thing not as perfectly coifed as the handsome blonde were the sofa cushions and random throw pillow misplaced flat on its back and lopsided on the center cushion. Hannibal accurately put it together Face had been contemplating the three foot evergreen centrally displayed on a table in front of the massive window.

“I don’t have ornaments so I buy a cheap set of lights and call it a look,” Face noted when he received no response.

“Nice. I like it.” An internal nudge reminded him what he held in his hand. “I have something. I stopped at Cardinal Liquors the other day and overheard a couple of guys praising this. So I got a bottle.”

Face was wearing a cautious smile as he took the bag handed to him and slid the dark glass outward. “Nineteen seventy-eight Bordeaux? And not just any one, Chateau La Mission Haut Brion.” The caution had turned incredulous. “Who’s it for?”

“It’s for you, kid.” Hannibal was smiling wide, the twinkle in his blue eyes vying with the tree.

“Really? Thank you Hannibal. You didn’t have to do that.” He was rolling the bottle to take in the label.

“I know I didn’t. But it made me think of you.” Hannibal walked to the tree. “Cute little thing.”

“Yeah. I try to get one every year, but, well, you know. That’s not always possible.”

“I know. No date tonight?”

He thought of making up a hot hookup due any time now, but this was Hannibal. The one person on Earth who could always see right through him. “No. Thought I’d sit and enjoy my tree.”

“Do you want to do that alone or may I join you?”

“Of course! That would be great.”

“I don’t think the two of us have ever spent Christmas Eve together. Alone that is.”

“I think you’re right.”

“I also don’t think I like the idea of you spending the holiday alone.”

“It’s not like I have someone special. It’s better with someone who loves you, but that’s not in the cards for me.”

Face was looking at the tree, _wistful_ Hannibal thought.

“ _I_ love you, kid. I never say it, but you have to know I do.”

“That’s nice and all, Hannibal. But it’s not...”

“It’s not what, Face? It’s not enough?”

“Ah Hannibal. I didn’t mean it to sound like that, but that’s not what I was talking about.”

“Face. Tem. It’s Christmas. I want to give you a gift I’ve been keeping for you.”

“You been keeping a gift. For me.”

“Yes. I’ve been saving it for years.”

“You’re not changing the subject, you already gave me a gift,” he said waggling the bottle carefully in his hand. “Nice try though.”

“No. It’s all part of it. It’s very appropriate.”

“Okay. Let’s have it.”

Face felt his brain short out. The moment was over before he registered the pillow of lips on his own.

Something slid inside when his name was whispered directly in his ear. The gentle breath along his lobe laced down his neck. “Face.”

Tilting his head to the voice of his Colonel, Face caught up with the proceedings as Hannibal retreated. Head still tilted, eyes fixed on Hannibal’s chest he felt the warmth of the other man’s hands as they carefully gripped his upper arms.

Face’s beryl eyes met Hannibal’s arctic blue.

“That’s some gift.”

“That was only the bow on top.”

“There’s more?” Eyebrows raised in question.

“Yes. If you’ll accept it.” He brushed a thumb along Tem’s cheekbone.

“Jeezus, Hannibal,” Face whispered. From there that silver tongue seemed to succumb to a meltdown and simply failed him.

Hannibal had played this scene through in his imagination a thousand times. But not in even one of those versions did Face go mute. His chest was tightening, he could feel sweat on his forehead and palms threatening.

“What’s this all about, Hannibal?”

“Why, I’m courting you. Must not be doing it right if you have to ask.”

”I’m not the only one who kept a secret?”

Hannibal’s response was a shrug of his shoulders.

“I can’t just... Not with you. I didn’t know you’re... I wouldn’t want...” Face was stumbling.

“Face. I’m not interested in once around the block on a Christmas Eve, a dirty little secret. I’d like to try to make a go of it, you and me.”

Face was looking at him expectantly, as though waiting for the punchline, waiting for the joke to be revealed. When none came he could only parrot back, “You and me.”

“Look Face, it’s a gift. If you don’t want it, you’re not obligated to take it. I’ll understand.” This wasn’t going well.

“You don’t mean ‘love’ as in a dad or a cousin, do you?”

“No.”

“So you’re saying your gift to me is a bottle of wine and you?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Santa came a little early.”

“I didn’t get you anything.”

Hannibal couldn’t help laughing. “It’s not too late. Say yes and it will be the best gift and a Christmas miracle all rolled into one.”

Hesitantly, Face leaned in, his lips quickly captured by Hannibal’s. Brief as the first, they broke away.

“Does this mean I can call you John?”

“I’d love it if you called me John... Tem.”

That famous Face smile spread wide, lower lashes dancing upward. In that moment the tree lights already twinkling in Hannibal’s eyes reflected in the younger man’s, drawing a smile from his suitor that Face thought lit the room. His knees wobbled a bit when Hannibal’s hand cupped his cheek. _Swoon_ he thought. _This is what it feels like to swoon_.

“Do I have to wait until morning to play with my presents.”

“They’re yours, Tem. You can do whatever you want.”

“Okay. Well first, let’s finish the unwrapping. Let me take your jacket.”

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
